M7: Space Colony Gemini - Day 2
Votes *djSyndrome accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886238&postcount=137 *dtsund accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886435&postcount=140 *botticus accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886482&postcount=142 *Rai accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886672&postcount=149 *McClain142 accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886745&postcount=151 *Paul le Fou accuses djSyndrome http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887065&postcount=164 *Umby accuses djSyndrome http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887377&postcount=168 *The Giant Head accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887411&postcount=169 *chady accuses dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887620&postcount=171 *djSyndrome accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887637&postcount=173 *kaisel accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887731&postcount=179 *Tock accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887962&postcount=181 *dtsund accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888008&postcount=182 *SDMX accuses djSyndrome http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888119&postcount=186 *botticus accuses djSyndrome http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888197&postcount=189 *dtsund accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888443&postcount=198 *McClain142 accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888475&postcount=201 *chady accuses McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888484&postcount=203 SDMX is lynched and revealed as a Human. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888586&postcount=211 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888551&postcount=210 Umby: 0 djSyndrome kaisel: 1 dtsund botticus dtsund chady: 1 Rai McClain djSyndrome: 4 Paul le Fou Umby SDMX botticus SDMX: 5 The Giant Head djSyndrome kaisel Tock dtsund McClain dtsund: 0 chady McClain: 1 chady Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886100&postcount=135 During the night, you had an unpleasant thought, but one that seemed worth pursuing once day broke: get into JohnB's office and take a look at his psychiatric files. Outside of the HCSA background workups, which none of you had access to anyway, they would be by far the most in-depth source of information on the various colonists... and you didn't think you'd have much respect for doctor-patient confidentiality when the entire colony was potentially at stake. Unfortunately, you realized by the thin column of smoke rising in the distance, it seemed that the Morphs had the same idea. JohnB's practice had been torched, and the terrible smell of burnt flesh evident to anyone who came near made it plain that he'd gone up with it. Whatever had been contained in those files, as well as JohnB's own head, was evidently something the Morphs were keen on the colonists never finding out. You nodded grimly and walked back to the colony square, ready to begin another dark day of suspicion and paranoia. If you couldn't identify any Morphs before long, it wouldn't be long before you'd all join the good doctor in his tragic fate. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888586&postcount=211 When man went into space, they mostly left their gods behind. Something about travelling through the stars and settling on unfamiliar worlds tended to give people second thoughts about their former beliefs, which seemed so inadequate in the face of such new and alien terrain. The old faiths were still alive, but they were mostly confined to Earth, as few churchgoing folk felt the need to leave what more and more priests and holy men had taken to calling "mankind's true home." SMDX was not one of these men. He upheld vigorously ("irritatingly," his new neighbors called it in their unkinder moments) the tenets of his faith, and dismissed the growing dogma of mankind's home. "Mankind's makin' new homes ever day," he'd point out, "and no home's the real thing til' it's bin blest." He never ceased trying to tell his fellow colonists the Good News, though it made a social pariah out of him, and though he had neither the wherewithal nor the approval to set up a proper church on M7-Gemini. Things came to a head during the Morph business, and what had seemed like an annoying but harmless obsession suddenly gave everyone pause. Wouldn't all this God talk be the perfect way to make yourself so repulsive to your neighbors, they wondered, that nobody would care what you did with yourself all day? When SDMX spoke to a higher power... exactly who, or what, was he really answering to? What better way to find out than to crucify the son of a bitch? As you drove the nails into the makeshift wooden cross, SDMX gibbered and pleaded with his God, asking why he'd been forsaken, to no avail. The blood streaming from his wounds seemed red enough, but that didn't necessarily prove anything--who knew how much control these Morphs had over their, well, morphology? This would be settled once SDMX stopped thrashing. And stop he eventually did. And didn't start again. This was one body that it was clear wouldn't be rising, not in three days, not ever. The conclusion seemed inescapable that he really had just been a wonk far from home with a message he'd been willing to leave everything behind to deliver. And as you walked home, you started wondering if he wasn't the only one who'd been forsaken out on this rock. Notable Events None Category:Phases